SAO: ΠutΠapkin's Story
by YuukiKun33
Summary: Here is a little story about my guildmates and I, as if we were in Sword Art Online. I hope you guys like it!


Chapter 1: Prologue! Welcome to the death game...

Today was the day; November 6th, 2022. And in 20 minutes I would be able to play the hottest new game on the market, Sword Art Online!

"Oh my gosh, the hype!" I cheered, 'Hm...What should my avatar name be...?' I thought, "Yuuki? Chansu? Densetsu?!" I listed.

"Yuuryoku sounds pretty cool." A small figure suddenly appears at my door. My sister stands in the doorway eating a Popsicle.

"Gah! Ayano...? You scared me!" I pouted.

"Good, but only I can scare you so...never forget that." She digressed.

"Fine...I guess Yuuryoku it is! I smiled.

I then entered in the account info on my computer and placed the NerveGear on my head. I then start tapping spots on my body to calibrate the device and laid on the bed. I look at the clock displayed on the NerveGear interface and saw it said 12:58 PM.

"Have fun kiddo." Ayano smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" I grinned as the clock struck 1:00 PM. I then shut my eyes and said, "Link start!", as my body was rendered unconscious in a dreamlike state.

As I watched the loading screen in awe, the game finally starts.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online, Yuuryoku! It's time to create your avatar!" The narrator said.

I then created my avatar, making him look a lot like myself in the real world but taller and a little buffer.

"Enjoy yourself Yuuryoku! And have fun!" She said as I was sent to Floor 1: The town of beginnings.

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. I clench and unclench them, making sure I take in the sensation. "I'm really here! This is so cool!" I smiled.

I opened the menu and equipped my rapier. "Ooo shiny!" I grinned.

"Time to go kill a monster, I guess." I shrugged as I started walking.

"Yo!" I turned around to see a dude with long red hair, sporting what resembled a samurai outfit.

"Yes...?" I asked cautiously.

"Wanna come train with me and my friend?" He asked. "Sure!" I smiled.

*2 hours later*

Even though they were only level 5, the Samurai and other swordsman were pretty good. It showed that they clearly have been putting in some work today, but I wasn't too far behind, gaining levels at a slightly quicker pace.

"Hey, you're a pretty good fighter dude!" The Samurai exclaimed.

"Thanks! Uh..." I trailed off.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry! The names Klein! Nice to meet ya!" He grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Klein! I'm Yuuryoku." I bowed.

No sooner than when I brought my head up I see the menu pop up saying 'Klein has sent you a friend request.' I pressed the blue circle to accept it.

"Awesome dude! Thanks!" He cheered.

"No problem." I grinned.

After I said those words I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see the swordsman go into his menu.

"Hey Yuuryoku, can you add me too?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" I smiled.

The menu then popped up saying 'Kirito has sent you a friend request.' I then accepted his friend request as well, feeling accomplished that I had made a couple of new friends.

"Well guys, it's been fun but I gotta log out now, I got a pizza on its way and I don't wanna miss it." Klein chuckled.

"See you later Klein! I'm gonna train a little longer." I waved.

As he opened up the menu and went to the settings, he noticed something. "H-Hey...Where's the log out button?" He questioned.

"Huh? It should be right there..?" I questioned.

"Guys, I don't have one either..." Kirito gasped.

"Oh wait! Duh, I'll just contact the GM's, they'll know what's going on!" Klein chuckled.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the GM's still hadn't messaged back. Suddenly we were all teleported to the plaza in the town of beginnings.

*In the town of beginnings plaza*

On the virtual screens in the sky, there was a system announcement that drew everyone's attention. Suddenly, a giant, robed, faceless figure appeared, identifying himself as Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the game and the only person with control over the game. Saying why the «Log Out» option was missing, announcing to all of us that he had purposely removed it from the game as another one of its features and trapped us in the game.

While we were all alarmed by this announcement, the Game Master continued on, revealing that attempts to forcibly remove the NerveGear would result in its transmitters dealing lethal thermal damage to the player's brain. When Klein voiced his doubts on the situation, Kirito confirmed that the NerveGear's signals essentially functioned like microwaves, thus it was very possible for them to cause lethal brain damage if the safeties were disabled. This came to me a great shock as I knew that my siblings might actually try to take it off of me.

'Hopefully, Shoto stops Ayano from trying...' I thought.

Kirito then also explained the helmet had an internal battery, which rendered Klein's proposal to disconnect it from its power source meaningless. Meanwhile, Akihiko declared that despite him having informed the outside world of the situation beforehand, friends and family members of some of the players had already ignored the warning, causing the death of 213 players.

Akihiko also told us that he had also removed the revival system in the game. Therefore, when a player died in-game, their game avatar would be forever lost, and at the same time, the NerveGear would fry the player's brain, thus killing them. He then told us all that the only way to escape the game was to complete it, which meant clearing all 100 floors of «Aincrad» and their bosses, which had honestly scared half of us to death.

As he finished his announcement, he left a "gift", a Hand Mirror, in everyone's inventory, which we all took out. At that moment, a huge blinding light changed everyone one's avatars to their true appearances, sharply dropping the number of female players by revealing that a lot of guys were masquerading as girl characters, though some girl players were also masquerading as boys. Afterward, Akihiko revealed that his only goal was to create the game and intervene in it. Finally, Akihiko vanished after his Tutorial was finished.

Klein, Kirito, and I stared at each other's true appearance in shock, not knowing what to do. Finally, a girl screamed in fear as she couldn't handle the silence any longer. Everyone then began to panic. Finally, Kirito told Klein and me to follow him so we could talk.

To be continued...


End file.
